callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Double-Barreled Shotgun
Untitled I don't know why these keep getting put up here, but to dispel some myths: Aiming down the shotgun sight does not decrease accuracy. I tested it by turning bullet impacts on. What it does is make the spread tighter, which is actually an INCREASE in accuracy (and range, incidentally). If one misses more often with ADS, it is because the shotgun is acting more like a rifle (as the spread is tighter); i.e. it is more accurate, and the user is still trying to use it like a wide-spread weapon. The characteristics of the shotgun with ADS might be more accurately described thus: 'Aiming down the sight tightens the shotgun's spread, increasing range but decreasing the dispersion of the pellets, which might lead some users to missing a moving target at close range.' (Incidentally, this feature is completely inaccurate, as, IRL, a shotgun would have the same spread whether fired from the shoulder or not.) Also the gun does not "eject shells" after each shot. I took screenshots and nowhere during the firing cycle of the shotgun does this occur. This makes sense as the weapon in question features no ejection system whatsoever, which is why the character model points the barrels up to remove shells. Ejection of spent cartridges is through gravity. I have tested these theories with the game itself, so I would ask that the information I have deleted please not be reposted as I believe it to be inaccurate. :I agree with you about the Shotgun spread and iron sights, but if you look closely while the gun is being fired in ironsight mode, you'll see a generic cartridge casing fly of the the right of the gun for a split second. It doesn't create an actual casing model, but it is there. Darkman 4 22:16, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Okay, I stand corrected regarding the shell thing. A shell does, in fact, sometimes fly out. Oddly, it doesn't happen every time, at least not on my system. Regarding the MOD2 section: Until more information is available, I'm hesitant to simply say the shotgun described for MOD2 is in fact a SxS shotgun. It could also be describing the NS2000, which to some would resemble a double-barreled shotgun. We don't really have enough to make that confirmation at this point. Mechanical 42 21:25, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Der riese On der riese the shotgun is upgraded to the 24 bore long range. it has longer range and higher damage. Wow, thanks for that wonderful piece of NEWS because it's NEW because we've NEVER HEARD IT BEFORE. Really, man? Wasting time here. 15:43, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Well, Der Riese's unobtainable sawed-off shotty's PaPed version (The Snuff Box) isn't added on the page. @Akyoyo You're the one who wasted time by bothering replying with total offensive sarcasm.--Master of cheeZ 23:07, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Fixes Okay so... I fixed the part that said you could somehow load two shells into each barrel because... you can't. It's a centerfire break-action, one shell per barrel. Pretty simple. I also fixed the part about the shotgun "obtaining" a double-trigger, since a shotgun is an inanimate object and can't "obtain" anything. American or Russian weapon? In the trivia, it says it's one of the three American weapons found in the Russian levels. Is this really true? Yes. Also, sign your posts.TNT LotLP 02:01, January 24, 2010 (UTC) No, its absolutely NOT true. Double-barreled Shotguns have existed for hundreds of years, even longer than the U.S. existed as a country. The DBS in the game has no specified make or model to it, so we don't have any idea who manufactured it, so its just some generic 12 gauge DBS which could have come from any country in the world. Americans didn't invent the Shotgun or the Double-barrel and its stupid to say this is an American weapon. Yes, America did/does make DBS but so did Germany, Russia, you name it... its a hunting weapon first and foremost, so many civilians in most countries have it. 20:38, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm with the anon on this one, but then again it is CoD, so it will stay American until we have proof against it. 20:42, July 10, 2010 (UTC) "until we have proof aginst it"? I thought we were supposed to have proof for something for it to be put on the wiki? Can I say Richtofen is Hitler's brother since there's nothing to counter it? Or that the P38 you're shot with at the end of Heart of the Reich was the very first one ever made? CAW4 12:41, July 11, 2010 (UTC) If you select the weapon in multiplayer, it says "American double barrel shotgun", in case anybody forgot. so it is american, since the game says so. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 14:04, July 13, 2010 (UTC) what game?? Where does it say which game this is from??? i know what game it is but i dont know how to edit that good. so far i havent been able to find the game in this article.Usyflad10 02:43, February 18, 2010 (UTC) It should be obvious that the game is World at War due to the mentions of the Soviet Red Army, the Wehrmacht and Der Reise. Cpl. Wilding 03:08, February 18, 2010 (UTC) M30 Luftwaffe Drilling *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M30_Luftwaffe_drilling *http://www.luftwaffe39-45.historia.nom.br/militaria/m30_drilling.htm This image almost perfectly reflects the image of the shotgun of this article: *http://www.luftwaffe39-45.historia.nom.br/militaria/drilling_txt04.jpg Came across this today. The fact that you find this in the Berlin level adds credibility in my opinion. The shotgun was given to pilots of the Luftwaffe as a survival weapon, for when they were shot down. Now, since Germany was totally screwed in 1945, and had every able-bodied being fighting in Berlin, it is not too hard to imagine a couple of pilots fighting amongst soldiers in the streets, possibly using the M30 shotgun (because of a shortage of weaponry at that time, perhaps?). I honestly think that's what the ingame model is supposed to be. The ambiguous name of "Double-Barreled Shotgun" is just confusing. Any thoughts? Josrence44 04:42, March 13, 2010 (UTC) This is some evidence here which debunks the lies told above that the DBS is an "American" weapon. Any nation on earth could have or produce DBS, so its not really a weapon from any particular country. Its generic. Its just like the Molotov Cocktails. 20:42, July 10, 2010 (UTC) These are no "lies". the gun is american since the game says so. if the game says so, it is so, since this is the call of duty wiki. Any real-life info is irrelivant. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 14:05, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Call of the Dead Is this usable in Call of the Dead, or does it just appear in the cutscene? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 21:50, May 5, 2011 (UTC) This doesn't seem quite right... The following paragraph is currently in the tips section on the page: Stopping Power and (to a certain extent) the Sawed-Off attachment are not very useful, considering how powerful the gun is anyway. However, if the player insists on using either, the Sawed-Off attachment is probably a better choice, since it frees up the Tier 2 perk and gives a higher damage boost than Stopping Power. This strikes me as opinionated, as the numbers show otherwise:- At close range: *A pellet from a Double-Barrelled Shotgun w/ No Attatchments deals 40 damage - 3 pellets must connect to kill *A pellet from a Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun deals 45 damage - 3 pellets must connect to kill *A pellet from a Double-Barrelled Shotgun w/ Stopping Power & No Attatchments deals 56 damage - 2 pellets must connect to kill *A pellet from a Sawed-Off Double-Barrelled Shotgun w/ Stopping Power deals 63 damage - 2 pellets must connect to kill In other words, Stopping Power makes the gun more likely to kill instantly, whilst Sawed-Off does not. I realise that the increased spread means less aiming is required, but it also means that a shot that would otherwise guarantee that the pellets would connect may miss or have too low a hit rate. Also, Sawed-Off's damage boost is useless at long(er) ranges - a pellet from a Sawed-Off shotgun deals 20 damage (5 pellets needed for a kill) at 400 inches (it's maximum range), whereas one from a shotgun with no attachments is still dealing 40 damage (3 pellets to kill). Stopping Power makes this 28 damage (4 pellets to kill) and 56 damage (2 pellets to kill) respectively, and the Sawed-Off shotgun's reduced accuracy makes the kill even less likely. So, does anyone agree with me that the paragraph should be removed? Skulldragon GC 08:56, June 4, 2011 (UTC)